guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars login announcements/1
Genesis This is just to see how it would look on wikipaper. Would we be willing to maintain it? If not, axe it away. I won't cry. Much. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 19:23, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :Name it "Guild Wars client announcements" or "Guild Wars login announcements" or something. --Fyren 19:25, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::Aye. Something like that.-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 19:26, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::I've been wanting this for a while, I think I suggested it on the Main Page's discussion page a while go. Perhaps if it can be maintained if can go there in future. --Xasxas256 19:28, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Agreed. I think it's a good idea, worthy of the mainpage. Especially seeing as you can only see it before you log in and I'd rather get right to it than muddle around the login screen. I don't even notice new ones until the second before I reach character select. Should we keep old announcement? Probably not seeing as they no longer effect the game. But we might want something like that for reference purposes. So people could refer to green drop weekend or whatever and people could see what it was about. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 19:29, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I'd like to see only the current announcements on the front page. Older announcements must be archived as soon as they drop from the login screen, methinks. BTW, Jedi, I know exactly what you mean -- I use -password for autologin so whenever I notice something new, I have to log out to see what it has to say and then manually log back in. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 19:38, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Plural This is not an article ''about announcements are, it is a list of those announcements. By WP's naming scheme, it would be a "List of ..." article, but we don't seem to do that (usually, there's the anomalies page). --Fyren 06:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) propose for linking this in the menu bar I would propose that this article should be linked in the menu bar at the left side (as part of the news section), because often there are information in the login announcement, that do not find there way into the normal Guild Wars news. Balwin 15:19, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm all for it, because I use the game updates link all the time, and having the log-in announcements would also help becuase I often forget the details of the Weekend Event, and Wiki is always up on my taskbar when I play GW. Nhnowell 11:10, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Also agree M s4 11:15, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::Done. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:46, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Huzzah! Finally! I entered something important to an important page--''before'' anyone else! An winnar ish me! Hashmir 15:40, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :Gz. Lord of all tyria 11:17, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::grats. Perfect mods? --Blue.rellik 08:26, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Double Luxon/Kurzick Title Points To clarify the double alliance title points weekend... *1,000 faction for Jadeite/Amber/Passage Scrolls gives 2,000 points toward the title *3,000 faction for a Kurzick/Luxon skill gives 12,000 title points *5,000 Faction Transfer gives 20,000 title points Since the skills and transfer already doubles your usage, the "double points" name could be misleading. Krenn 08:04, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :F-f-f-five..thousand f-factions donated...i-is...t-t-twentyth-thousand? Call an ambulance, I'm fainting in 3 seconds. ~Yikey ::Nice move. Otherwise, it would be a long time before some of us could get to see the new skillz. Even with the new first tier. --–Ishmaeel ping/ 08:55, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Sweet! Copper Elf 09:59, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Another title working weekend....Max Ally of the Luxons title this wekeend. Or Maybe Kurz....24.61.22.75 18:36, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :I believe that is incorrect for the 3k. It should only grant you 6k title points for this weekend. Only the 5k allegiance pledge yields double, and for this weekend, quadruple what you earned. --Vortexsam 22:48, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::Gonna FF for about 72 hours this weekend =D - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:19, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Skills cost 3,000 but add 6,000 to your allegiance track, so 12,000 for the weekend is correct. --Kale Ironfist 23:20, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::OMGWTF - NICE1! :o --Grethort 10:39, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh really? I have a hard time finding the game update that doubled skills to 6k towards title track. Was it a hidden update? --Vortexsam 16:02, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::You'll have a hard time because it was never updated to do so. When they introduced the skills, it was already like that. --Kale Ironfist 19:12, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Apparently they realized that donating to the alliance cost more faction for a smaller benefit towards the title track, thanks to 3k donations netting you 6k progress. I wasn't very surprised to see that change. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:17, 29 June 2007 (CDT) overload FFF.... overload.... - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:42, 29 June 2007 (CDT) I have a new key Why is the "I Have a Key" still on the page. It isn't on the login page, and I don't recall seeing it recently?--QSECOFR 18:56, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :But it IS there, I'm looking at it right this second. Which server do you play on? Perhaps it's a regional thing? –Ishmaeel ping/ 21:32, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe it only shows up if you don't have all 3 campaigns. Are you missing one? --Gimmethegepgun 12:24, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::Nope. I have all three campaigns. I don't have any extras (slots, packs, million ed.) though. I log-on to Euro servers, BTW. –Ishmaeel ping/ 12:31, 2 July 2007 (CDT) I suggest getting rid of the two at the bottom that are always there and just using the ones that appear every so often, that way it's more relevant. Good idea though, comes in useful as I use the -password and only get to see a flash of them. Stone Mort 17:36, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't see the I have a new key. 67.162.10.70 12:45, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Could you please add more details about your account so we can try to figure out what's going on? Server? Campaigns? Add-ons? –Ishmaeel ping/ 12:50, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::More Details: American Servers, All 3 campaigns, no add-ons, Everything (installing GW from CD, adding all 3 keys, playing the game) completely on one computer. No message. :I dont have it, 1 full unlock account and 1 with just nf. Maybe it detected that i had a full unlock. Ishmaeel what is your account status? -- Xeon 13:54, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::Just as a note, I've never had the key message show up for me, ever. --Rainith 14:42, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::Same here. I'm guessing it appears only to those who doesn't have 3 chapters. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:09, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I have all 3 chapters and it does show up. :::::Same here. But it can't be that anyway, since even if you have all 3 campaigns, you can add other keys (Miniature Asura for example). ::::::I think i remember where i saw this now, it might have been on my brothers account on his computer, ill check it tomorrow. -- Xeon 16:09, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I've never had it and I have all 3 campaigns (NF CE) and the two magazine minipets. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:13, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I have all 3 campaigns, 2 bonuspacks, several extra characterslots and log in on European servers and this message shows every time I log in. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 03:59, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Remember that you see this message before you log in. however, there is a place, (registry, iirc), in which there is a note about the chapters you have. I thing this place updates only on a cd installation, which means that those who have just downloaded the extra data of a chapter will not have it signed in their registry, making the client show them that message. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:16, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :This is a feasible explanation, since I don't have those registry keys and I seem to remember seeing them a looong time ago. I never install from CD and I never do a full download. I just move my GW.DAT hither and yon. To add more (possibly unnecessary) details, I had Proph directly from the net, the other two chaps from boxes. –Ishmaeel ping/ 17:04, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Update: I found another computer with the campaign related reg keys. The message is still there. All I can think of is the region or the specific server I am logging on to. Perhaps they removed it from some servers and left it on some. Remember, they modified the message not too long ago. In any case, this is not really a game mechanic and I see no reason to spend more brain activity on it. –Ishmaeel ping/ 17:23, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Doesn't appear for me. Incidentally, I can't say for certain if this was at the same time, but it went away recently around teh same time that I installed NF. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:29, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Was it around the 27th June? See the history and you'll see that QSECOFR archived the note on that day. The message was still there for me and thinking xe made a mistake, I reverted xis edits and afterwards noticed that the other sticky note (protect yer account) was shortened. That was when they messed with the stickies and apparently when it disappeared for other users who were able to see it until then. –Ishmaeel ping/ 17:40, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Perhaps is only shows up if you've installed Guild Wars but have not used a key (which would be the case if you've only wanted to access is from another computer). If that's the case, it could have gone away for the aforementioned ase if Jedi originally installed the other campaign(s) on another computer, with the NF Access Key removing the message. Or I could be grasping at straws. Debtmaster 14:28, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :All of my installs have been downloaded from the net, however about 3 weeks after purchasing the game I was on my brothers pc who only had Proph and Factions and had to download the content again, it could be that there is an account flag of some kind assuming you don't have all the keys while still allowing you to play all three campaigns, im on the eurpean servers for reference. This is just a wild assumption.Stone Mort 11:57, 5 July 2007 (CDT) I just read this and wondered about the key entery, so i looked up my regestry and found a key called terretory with a value of 2. I DO have the message and think that might be the case? Dumazz 09:15, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :No, I tried changing that and it didn't have any effect. –Ishmaeel ping/ 15:55, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::Here, something more for all of you to wonder about; the "new key" message is there when my game interface is in french but if i press the rapid language change key to see what it look like in english; it's not there. So... There might be more to this than we wil ever find out. What you think ? -- TůζipVõrζąx Talk 21:53, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Players Take Note Really, I think cracking down on gold selling and buying is great, but they need to improve their sentence construction. "purchase in game gold"? It looks like everytime you buy an ecto for 5 platinum you're subject to suspension or banning, though at current prices you should at least get a warning or something :). They mean "purchase game gold (with real-life currency)". That would make it more understandable. Sigh. Of course I got what they meant, but it should be as clear as possible. NightAngel 17:06, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Signed — Poki#3 , 17:11, 19 July 2007 (CDT) I'd be interested to know, just how they plan on enforcing this?? How would they know if someone bought in-game gold? I highly doubt the companies who market it, will tell them . <---Interesting, no one has an answer for this. It's not "in game-gold", but "in-game gold". [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:41, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :: That's not what is written, which is my point. It has no "-" at all. NightAngel 20:15, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yeh, I've been thinking that ANet has Gaile write their login announcements. -Auron 20:42, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Gaile write it? She's as cryptic as can be. :S (I really need to register on the wiki so I'm not Mr. No one.) :Cryptic is always fun, though, Mr. No one. :3 — Ness 12:21, 20 July 2007 (CDT) As a response to NightAngel: since when is buying an item the same as purchasing gold? lol Capcom 16:07, 20 July 2007 (CDT) The way it is written, "purchase in game gold" can be interpreted as purchasing USING game gold. Like making a purchase IN dollars or pesos. The only thing to laugh about is how poorly people write and read English :) NightAngel 19:35, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Guys, a full hour cleaning an hard mode zone, dropping at max one gold in the process, reward you with ... 500g ... instead of complaining about something you CAN'T stop Anet, try to make players happier so maybbe nobody will see the point of buying gold on ebay. --Yuko 07:02, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Well, Maybe Anet shouldnt have nerfed gold farming to begin with...I dont mind working for my gold, but then, dont turn around and tell me I cant buy it, if I run out! Does Anet think that people are going to enjoy playing the game, if they have no more gold to buy things? armor, mini pets, rare items? I play alot, and yes it does happen, especially if I have a new character to rune and outfit. :Which leads to inflation. GG economy again. --Kale Ironfist 07:33, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Most importantly, around 0.001% of the guild wars community is oblivious enough to think that this doesn't refer to buying in-game gold for real money. 67.162.10.70 15:23, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::The reward for vanquishing a zone is rather underwhelming, true. But when I make 2k or so from clearing out a zone with a full team of henchmen in NORMAL mode, the argument falls a bit flat. Gold isn't hard to get, after all, everything drops it. I'd be very surprised if your total gross from clearing a zone that takes an hour in Hard Mode only came to 500g. Perhaps you should try picking everything up, then selling it? Trite but true. -Gildan Bladeborn 15:42, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::Gotta agree there. If you go out and kill things and you don't pick up their drops then that's foolish in my book. Even if something sells for a piddly amount, that's a piddly amount MORE than what you had before. I've tried merchanting for a while, buying things and on-selling them for a higher price and it can be somewhat exciting when you make 20-25% profit, but it's nowhere near as much fun as going out and smashing your way through monsters and bringing back the loot. In fact when I'm traveling i make a special point of not going back to my starting outpost and getting to the next one to sell stuff. It's harder but more rewarding in my book. In this way I've earned well over 250-300k.--BeeD 02:42, 30 July 2007 (CDT) PST translations I know it's customary to quote this sort of thing verbatim, but would it be possible, when there's a timed occurence, to add a translation into UCT? I'm no spring chicken, and my memory is as sharp as a barrel hammer... --'Snograt'' 07:19, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :Can you look at the "time zone translation" links in the network maintenance announcement and comment on it? I'll welcome opinions from all others too. --–Ishmaeel ping/ 08:53, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::That's certainly a step in the right direction, Ish! I wonder if it's possible to have a templatey-thingy that can translate timezones into those in one's preferences? Eh, I'' know what I mean oO (Oh, and I know it's UTC - I have a bad habit of subconsciously translating Frenchisms into Angloscities). Meh, need sleep. It's about 27 o'clock. --'Snograt 15:52, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Threat against trade spam I'm glad they put another anouncement about trade channels. When the previous message was removed, people somehow got the idea that local spamming was suddenly ok and not a bannable offense anymore, and spam has been mounting back up. I wish this was written by somebody with a clue, though. Recent improvements? Local Channel OR All Channel? Heh and Heh. –Ishmaeel ping/ 14:57, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Time zone screw up? As I type this, my alliance are telling me it's 7:21pm Pacific time. It's currently 3:21am GMT. Simple maths shows that it's going to be 8am, and NOT 7am as the login announcement says, when the event starts in GMT. Am I correct? Daylight Savings for the win... - Yellow Monkey 21:23, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Where does the login announcement say "7am"? Did you find it with GMT -7 offset or did you click the time zone links? What is your time zone? –Ishmaeel ping/ 01:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Ok first of all, if you live in the UK then its -8 but other GMT timezones are -7, this is because of the daylight saving time ::Just go to www.guildwars.com. The have a countdown times there. That's easier then messing around with timezones. — Poki#3 , 18:15, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::That timer is based on your pc clock, meaning it does not count in the time difference, hence is wrong for everyone not living in the time-area of anet headquarters. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:04, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::That times isn't based on any time zone. If I told you "It's 1 hour till the game goes live" would it make a difference if you lived in the USA or in Japan? No. It would still be 1 hour away... — Poki#3 , 20:13, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::It is, if it is set by your clock, as your clock is based on your time zone. change your clock and see how it effects the site. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:55, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I changes the time zone. It didn't change a thing in the clock <.< — Poki#3 , 02:59, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Did you click "ok" ? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:41, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Actually, I believe Poki did click "ok" or "apply". However, Windows actually shifts the actual time when you change your time zone and apparently, the flash countdown is clever enough to consider the time zone offset -- it really does not change the countdown. However, if you leave the TZ setting alone and just change the date/time, the countdown instantly gets shifted (or gets shafted, if you set the date beyond the launch), so Foo is also right that the countdown works off the local system's time. ::::::::Incidentally, just today my Windows Update has downloaded a hot fix which apparently makes some modifications involving changed time zone laws in some countries. Perhaps false readings are related to that? –Ishmaeel ping/ 08:41, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Xp Stacking I was wondering if the XP multipliers could stack. In other words, what would be how much more xp would I be getting if I used a scroll of hero's insight, sunspear hunt, during the triple XP weekend. Would I get 12X times the xp? Scroll: 2X, Sunspear: 2X, Triple weekend :3X. 2*2*3=12. Has anyone tested this with just sunspear and scroll? Kunpapa 20:25, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :If I understand right, the extra xp is only for missions. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:48, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ah, I can't believe I forgot that that soon. Still, can you use the scrolls in the missions making it 6X the xp? Kunpapa 20:59, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :The exp rewards FOR missions. Not exp from mobs during the missions... — Poki#3 , 21:48, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Ok, now that I feel officially stupid and am I questioning my intelligence, thank you both. 24.206.106.111 22:13, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Oh my god, more experience! That will be so awesome. I'm so gonna repeat all those missions over and over again, because obviously, having over 600 extra skill points on my main characters IS JUST NOT ENOUGH. NightAngel 14:15, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :I wouldn't mind having extra exp on my Assassin ^^ It might also be a good time to make a new Hero's Handbook and get some points. — Poki#3 , 14:19, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Anyone know if the triple exp will affect the Doppel's 50k? Would be nifty. -67.87.113.101 14:55, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::It doesn't, it's bonus XP and not mission reward XP. Etienne 19:43, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Am I mistaken or do missions only give you XP the first time you complete each "level"? :That's true, except for the repeatable primary quests in EotN. — Poki#3 , 20:03, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Unique Item Weekend Just boss drops or chest drops in dungeons too? 78.156.199.227 15:47, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Chest drops would be so leet O_o. Probably nothing we can prove... Anyow, methinks ANet is too lazy to make this an diffrent from normal triple drop weekends, so my bet is on Bosses only. But hey, who knows? (Besides ANet, ofc) --84.24.206.123 01:53, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::I didn't get any non-white/blue drops from bosses during the Eye of Nothing weekend. A lot of people on Guildguru report the same. Double Faction from AB Balthazar or Alliance faction? I hope both!~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 19:51, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :This always ends up giving us 1/2 faction because everyone who plays gw atm is doing AB. FFF ftw 77.241.132.55 10:37, 26 September 2007 (CDT) 2xfame YEA!! on second thought NOT YEA!! this doesent make any sense, ha is already flooded with spiritways and that mcdrok build this will make HA more lame than it already is.... id make a half fame weekend lol(i have enough anyways) --Dunkoro 17:51, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Eye of the North Reputation Weekend Cool - but it says completing quests and defeating foes when under a bonus but books are unaffected - are dungeons too? I'd love to just run through secret lair of the snowmen getting 2000-3000 deldrimor reputation points per run!! :There are the dungeon quests and the dwarf blessings in the dungeons, so I don't see why not... — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:38, 10 October 2007 (UTC) This is odd: I had the EotN Reputation Weekend message, but I just logged in and I'm getting the old AB Bonus message from Sep 30. Is anyone else getting this? -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd''']] (argue) 16:30, 12 October 2007 (UTC)